


Dan And Phil X Readers

by anothercreativedaydreamer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothercreativedaydreamer/pseuds/anothercreativedaydreamer
Summary: Mine from my Wattpad which I no longer use.She/Her pronouns.





	1. Phil x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> The ending isn't very good but oh well. I tried. Romance and things aren't my strongest points.

"C'mon Y/N! You can't hide away forever!" Said Dan.

You pulled the covers up and over your head, snuggling more into the warmth and darkness that it provided.

"I understand that he is there but you can't let him stop you from being educated!"

Today is a Wednesday and you had education to attend to. A small group of people who are like yourself, either have mental illnesses or need a little more education all went to this place called an adult learning centre. It was not far from the little flat that you shared with Dan and Phil. Yes, Dan and Phil. The Youtube sensations.

It's not the fact that you didn't like learning. It was the fact that if you went, you would happen to see your ex boyfriend. He attended the same place and the same class. Being stuck in a room from 10am to 12pm would and has been complete torture. You came back home just as irritated and miserable as you left.

"Y/N. It's almost half over already! It's 10:30!" Said Dan.

"Please get up? I will even walk you there" Said Phil.

"Right. If you don't come out by the time I count to three, I'm breaking the door down!" 

Knowing very well that Dan would never do that, but over thinking it. Maybe there is a possibility that he could? If so; you really wanted to keep your door in one piece.

"Alright!" You shouted, throwing the covers off yourself. "I'm going!"

—

The walk to the adult learning centre was filled with laughter and jokes. Phil always made you laugh and you thought he was really really adorable and attractive. You really hoped he saw you in the same light. You've contemplated telling him that you may have a crush on him but is it worth soiling a friendship like this? One full of happiness?

You finally arrived at the designated room for the class. You took one last reassuring glance at Phil.

"I'll be back soon to pick you up alright?"

"Okay" You smiled.

—

The session had two minutes till finishing time and you just really really wanted to go out of there as quick as possibly. You tapped your foot anxiously and stared at the clock on the other side of the room. No matter how many times you looked down to fill in more of the answer on the sheet of paper you were given, you couldn't help but feel more adrenaline.

"Okay everybody! It's time. Hand me your worksheets and you are able to leave" Said the teacher.

You quickly rose from your seat and handed the worksheet to the teacher. Bidding her a good afternoon, you were out the door to freedom. Phil was standing right outside the door.

"How was it?" He asked, walking up beside you. Both of you know walking in the direction of the exit.

"It was alright" You shrugged. "Just the classroom was a bit suffocating today thats all"

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Who? My ex?" You shook your head. "Nah, but he did spare a glance at me a few times"

"Oh"

After that, Phil remained quiet the rest of the walk home. It was odd. You defiantly sensed some think was wrong. You took a glance at him and noticed that he seemed like he was in a totally different world.

"Earth to Phil. Are you there?" You laughed.

"Huh??"

"I said. Earth To Phil, are you there?" You repeated. "You seemed like you were in your own little world back there"

"I was actually"

"What was it like? Was there unicorns and rainbows?"

He shook his head.

"There wasn't? What was there then?"

He thought for a moment before replying.

"Us"

"Us? What do you mean by us?"

He stopped, looking up I realised we were standing outside the apartment. We would head in but Phil looked troubled. He wanted to say something that was obvious, but he was having an internal battle with himself.

"Is everything okay?" You asked. You were concerned. "Did something happen with Dan or..?"

"No. Nothing happened with Dan. Nothing out of the ordinary anyway but.." He paused. It made you feel even more concerned now.

"I have to tell you something. It's been eating me alive ever since I felt it"

"Felt what???"

"Felt feelings for you"

Your jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry! I hope that doesn't make things different between us now"

"It doesn't. Not at all. I have feelings for you too Phil"

The both of you were ecstatic. You didn't hesitate to wrap your arms around him and hug him hard. He tensed before slowly melting and his arms wrapped around you too.

"I'm so happy!" You said.

"So am I!"


	2. Phil x Punk!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This sucks too prolly. lmao

You could not believe your eyes. You had finally landed in London, England. You were beyond stoked. You've been looking forward to this moment since you were younger. Now 19 and classed as an adult, you are able to achieve it.

"I can't believe it" You said. "I'm finally here! I made it!"

Pulling you're luggage behind your luggage behind you, you exited the airport. You looked around for a bus, looking hard for at least a glimpse of your grandparents. You're grandparents are in their 80's and never ever learned to drive, they always took the bus to get from A to B.

Alas; you finally noticed you're grandmother waving at you with the biggest smile on her face.

"Nanna!" You shouted, waving back to her.

—

"Dan, I'm leaving now. Please don't set the apartment on fire"'

"I won't Phil. Have a nice day!"

Phil closed the apartment door and locked it. Don't want any intruders now do they?? Whistling as he walked down the stairs and out of the apartment, he noticed the taxi he called before hand already parked outside. He entered the cab and told his driver the address, then whoosh they were off.

'Can't believe this' He thought. 'I might see her again. I wonder what she looks like now"'

His anticipation grew more and more as the cab got closer to his destination. He couldn't help but bounce his leg a bit too.

—

Loud music blared from your room, your grandparents complained but you didn't hear them. You're music taste had changed since you last stayed with them. Once listening to pop, you now have migrated onto heavier music. With that music, came a whole new fashion sense to you. Dark clothing,leather jackets and studs. Piercings in you're face. Heavy eye liner too sometimes.

You also liked anime too, for example; Black Butler,Attack On Titan. You even secretly liked Hetalia.

You were too busy putting you're clothes away into the chest of drawers and singing along to the music, that you did not hear your grandmother and a guest walking up the stairs.

The song ended just as they entered the room, when you looked up, there was you're grandmother an old friend that you haven't seen since you were a kid. You're jaw dropped and you had to blink a couple of times. He did the same.

"I'll let you two catch up" She smiled, a little twinkle twinkled in her eye but neither noticed.

You stopped you're music and the silence was back. The two of you just stood there, wondering what to say to start a conversation.

"How was Australia?" Phil asked. "Was it nice as people say it is?"

"It was alright I guess. How was England since I've been gone?"

"About the same"

You nodded in understanding. "Haha, riight"

More silence filled the air and it felt suffocating.

"You look different"

"I know" You laughed. "So do you"

"So.." Phil drawled.

"So.. Hows life?"

"Alright I guess. Just been hanging about the house,making youtube videos and hanging around with Dan"

"Dan?"

"Yes, Dan. He is my best friend. We share an apartment together"

"Oh!" You smiled. "I made a best friend too. We share the same birthday actually. Her name is ________"

"Really? That's cool"

"It is, yeah. She's like another version of me. Different fashion sense and music taste of corse. She loves One Direction and stuff haha. She doesn't like anime like I do though"

"Anime?" Phil asked hopefully. "What animes have you watched? Did you like them?"

"I've watched Black Butler and Attack On Titan. I really liked those. Recently, I finished watching Erased"

"Dan and I finished watching that recently too!"

You gasped. "Really?!"

"Yes, really!"

You and Phil smiled ecstatically at each other. You were about to ask another question before your grandmother interrupted.

"Do you want some tea? Biscuits?"

"We're fine. Thanks for asking though!" You and Phil said at the exact same time. You're grandmother smiled politely.

"Okay then!" She said, before disappearing down the stairs.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um..nothing much really. Just wanted to sight see and go shopping. I really wanted to go to Hot Topic, since there isn't one in Australia"

"Really??"

"Yeah, the only thing remotely close to Hot Topic is a store called Jayjay's but most of their clothes are..not me. Plus they don't have band shirts or anything, most of the band shirts I own are bought online or I buy them at the bands concerts"

"..Bands?"

"Yes" You beamed. "Bands"

"Do you have a favourite band?"

"Yes!" You nearly yelled from excitement. Talking about bands made you extremely happy, even if the person you were talking to didn't seem all that interested.

"I can play you some of their music if you would like? It's okay if you don't though"

"I would actually like too"

"You would? Well come right on and take a seat. You're going to be here for a while"


	3. Dan x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt kinda used I guess???
> 
> • We were young and in love and we were gonna take on the world. But now you have a temper and I break things and we're older now. We're killing each other. You were once everything to me and now look where we are.
> 
> I tried to make it angsty I guess?????? 
> 
> Also very short sorry lmao

You both stood at opposite ends of the lounge and refused to look at each other. Dan and you had another fight again. This time it was over something really silly. You can't even remember what it was about. Was it about...? It doesn't matter now. The fact is; the two of you have been arguing more and more often.

Dan was going to say something, but he was hesitating. You had an idea on what he was going to say or suggest.

"What ever happened to us? How did it go all wrong? When did it go all wrong?"

You remained silent. You had no answers for that question just yet. Dan sighed.

"I honestly don't know what do Y/N. I love you but I can't stand this fighting nonsense"

You just nodded in response, not daring to even look at him.

"..Let's break up then?" You suggested.

"Are you giving up on us?!" Dan asked.

You bit your lip.

"Are you?!"

You just shook your head, exiting the room and left Dan to stand there with so many questions rattling inside his brain. You'd thought he would follow you, possibly to try and stop you, but he didn't.

You continued walking, til you were outside the apartment. You could feel a pair of eyes on you as you continued off down the street. The eyes ofc belonged to nobody else but Dan, he was watching from the upstairs window.

Dan sighed and continued to stare out the window, impatiently waiting for your return. Little did he know that you weren't going to return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some odd reason, I had Lady Marmalade stuck in my head and so I had the urge to listen to the song. This idea came into my head and I had to write it.

Dan Howell watched the pretty female dancers on the stage. Well, he looked like to be watching them, but he was really watching only one. It just so happened to be you. He was taken with you by just one look. He was intrigued by you. He was hypnotised by you. He just saw you dancing on the stage. Nobody else mattered. You were the star of his own perfect show in his eyes at that moment.

When the show ended, he wanted more. He nearly cheered for more but stopped himself. He forgot where he was. He didn't want to make a fool of himself and his friends. Especially a fool in front of his friends.

"Are you okay Dan?" Phil asked as he eyed Dan.

"I'm fine" Dan smiled. "Really. I'm fine"

 

"I think he took a liking to one of the dancers" Suggested Pj as he smiled playfully. "His eyes never left {Y/N}"

"Which one?" Asked Phil.

"The one with {hair colour}" Pj said.

"The one on the end?" 

"Yes. Her. Dan is in for a real treat tonight then. He will be meeting her very soon" 

Dan's interest peaked. He also wondered what ever made Pj say that?

"What are you saying?" Asked Phil. 

Phil took the words right out of Dan's head.

"She's a friend of mine, well, more of an aquitence actually. She's more closer to my girlfriend than to me" 

Dan again wondered why had never heard of her or seen her until tonight if she's a friend of a friend? 

"She's the one that suggested that I show up tonight and bring you two along. She's a fan of you two believe it or not. She's really looking forward to meeting you two. She sounded ecstatic over the phone"

Dan was paying more attention to the conversation then to where Pj was leading them. He was leading them to the backstage area. The guard knew Pj was coming and bringing friends obviously because they were let through on sight.  
Lots of lighting,people and props were all backstage. Girls chatted and laughed while huddled in groups or more. Some even stopped talking and stared as they walked past.

Dan's eyes were darting this way and that, keeping a look out for her. His heart had started hammering and try as he might, he couldn't calm it. His palm's started to get clammy too. He was nervous and a tiny bit anxious as you can tell. 

Finally, his eyes landed on her. Again, like the first time his eyes landed on her on that brightly lit stage, time had seemed to slow. She didn't notice them, not yet anyway. Her once pinned up hair was now flowing freely to her shoulders and she was still in her pretty glittery outfit and make up. Pj was the first to say anything out of the three.

"Hello you" He greeted as he approached her.

She looked up into the mirror to stare at Pj. In the light from the mirror, Dan was able to tell what her eye colour really was. They were {eye colour}. They had to be the prettiest eyes he had ever seen, cliche and cheesy as that sounds.  
{

Y/N} smiled but didn't say a word. Her smile was beautiful, just like her. Dan was taken aback by it inside. He was freaking out now. He hoped he wouldn't say anything silly. He didn't want to embarrass himself. Not in front of her most of all.

Her smile didn't fade as her eyes then glanced at Phil then to Dan. Then back to Pj.

"It's okay" Pj assured her. "Don't cry okay?" 

She smiled playfully at Pj then let out a hearty laugh.

"Don't cry...craft!" She beamed.

"Out of all the videos they have done" Pj said, sounding unbelieved. "Trust you to quote that one!"

"But it's funny!" She giggled. "Just like their gaming videos!"

Pj shook his head at her. Her focus then went back to Dan and Phil.

"Hi" She greeted them and her beaming smile turned into a nervous one. "Nice to meet you. I really enjoy watching your videos. They make me laugh"

"We're glad" Phil smiled. "Thank you for watching our videos too" 

Without thinking, Dan just had to blurt out something really silly. His lips spoke words without his brain thinking it over first.

"Anything for you"

Phil and Pj were quick to look to Dan.

"What did you just say?" Phil asked Dan, not quite believing what he just heard come out of his best friends mouth.

 

"It sounded like he just said anything for you" Pj smirked.

Dan just stood there with a sheepish smile. He didn't know what else to do. He literally just embarrassed himself in front of a girl he may have the hots for. He just wanted a giant cock to erupt from the ground and fuck him right up the ass right about now.

{Name} jaw was dropped as she just stared at Dan. She could not believe what she heard either. It was a shock to her. No man had ever said something that nice to her in a long time.

"When do you knock off work?" Pj asked her, knocking her out of her staring reverie.

"That was my last show for the evening. Why do you ask? I suppose you want me to hang around with you three, correct?" 

Dan hoped so.

"You guessed correctly" 

"Hmm.." She hummed in thought. "Okay, I'll hang around with you fellas. Just so you don't get into trouble alright?"

Dan was ecstatic.

"It's more like you will get us in trouble" 

"Pj, that was one time! Are you ever going to let that go?" 

"No! We almost got arrested because of you!" 

"Arrested?" Phil asked. "What?" 

Pj sighed. "I will tell you on the way okay?" 

 

Dan beamed.

"Oh and {Name}, Dan here has taken a liking to you. Dan, you should ask her on a date!" Pj said as he patted Dan's shoulder. 

Dan couldn't help but notice the glint in Pj's eyes. The git mentioned on purpose ofc! 

"I would be happy to go on a date with you Dan!" {Name} beamed. "How does Friday night sound?"

"Friday night sounds lovely" Dan smiled.


End file.
